rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion
i.PNG I3.PNG I2.PNG I1.PNG After a miscommunication sends Barbra Jean (who does not appear in the episode) to her brother Buzzard's house in Lubbock for Thanksgiving, Buzzard (Bryan Callen) mistakenly ends up on Reba's doorstep for the holiday. The family soon realizes they may have traded crazy Barbara Jean for her even crazier brother, who believes that Reba has been sending him love letters signed "Peaches" and that Brock is "the dirtbag who's trying to take my sister to hell with him." Plot It's Thanksgiving and Van Montgomery, Cheyenne Montgomery, and Jake Hart are watching the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macy's_Thanksgiving_Day_Parade, Van states that the parade sucks without the Underdog parade float, Jake replies that he doesnt know who Underdog is and that his favorite super hero is Spiderman. Reba Hart calls in from the other room telling everone to come in and see the Turkey that she bought, Van questions why there are two turkeys to which Reba replies that the other is for the homeless shelter and for Van to set it in the doorway along with an envelope, she asks where the envelope is to Jake and jake replies that he has no idea, Van, to Reba's annoyance, throws the turkey in a bowling ball fashion to the doorway. Cheyenne asks who all is coming to Thanksgiving Dinner, Reba replies: Me, You, Van, Elizabeth, Not Barbra Jean, Brock, Jake, and Not Barbra Jean. Cheyenne says that she knows the Reba is happy that Barbra Jean, Henry, and Kyra went to Lubbock for a family reunion and to not be so pleased. The doorbell rings and Van answers, a man walks in and immediatly says that he needs to use the restroom,Van yells into the kitchen to Reba that the guy from the homeless shelter is here, looking confused, The man asks where Reba is, Reba enters and the man introduces himself as Buzzard. Reba jokingly replies that she hopes she knows two Buzzards. Buzzard chuckles and asks Reba if he can take a shower and that the wet-naps at the truckstops just aren't cutting it. Reba chuckles nervously and leaves the room, Buzzard sits down on the couch next to Van, he asks who is the "Smoking Hot Blonde", reffering to Chyenne Montgomery, Van replies that she is his wife, Buzzard congratulates him and states that the Macy's Parade is horrible since they "Canned" Underdog. Van happily introduces himself; thrilled there is another Underdog fan out there. Brock Enters and shrieks to see Buzzard, Buzzard greets brock by saying "Well there he is... The SOB that's trying to take my sister (Barbra Jean) to hell with him". Brock laughs nervously and walks into the other room, he asks Reba what Buzzard is doing there, Reba replies that she doesn't know why but she intends to find out. Reba walks into the other room and asks Buzzard why he is here, he replies by saying that he is here to see Barbra Jean and since he was in town he decided to drop by, Reba reveals to Buzzard that Barbra Jean is in Lubbock to go to see him, Buzzard replies "Aw Shoot, now there's a lesson for ya, always read the entire e-mail". Reba chuckles nervously and says that he should get cleaned up and hit the road once again, Buzzards heads up to the shower. Later, Cheyenne, Van, and Buzzard are in the living room and Brock enters, he shrieks once again, Buzzard tells Van to get him a drink and then tells Van, what ever he says to not bring him a beer, Cheyenne excitedly says that she is glad that Buzzard is an alchoholic and that it was fate that he stopped here, being an alchoholic himself she says that Buzzard is going to accompany her to her meeting, Van states that when he gets back, he will bring out the original Underdog cartoon on DVD, and that they can watch it in Slow-Motion and in Spanish. Later, Buzzard and Jake are in the living room and Buzzard asks Jake what the deal is with this missing money Cheyenne had told him about, Jake replies that he doesn't know and that he's not lying, Buzzard states that he couldnt be lying because his palms aren't sweaty, Jake nervously wipes his hands on his jeans. Buzzard explains to Jake that telling a lie can means that for every lie you tell, you have to tell another lie to cover for that one and another to cover for that one and so on, he says that they get hard to keep track of and soon there will be all lies and no more you, Jake says that when he gets older, he wants to be just like Buzzard, Reba is listening from the other room, Buzzard asks Jake once more if he knows anything about the missing money, Jeks replies that he did in fact steal the money and he did so becasue they mostly sold all of his things except for a "dumb" rock polisher. Buzzard states that Jake has two options, one is to admit to Reba that he stole the money, and the other is to steal his truck and drive to Mexico. Jake leaves and Buzzard yells "I'd better not hear my truck start up"! Reba smiles. In the next scene, Reba and Buzzard are in the kitchen and Reba says that she considers him family and that she would like hinm to stay for dinner, Buzzard accepts the offer, Reba asks him to carve the turkey. Buzzard dropps the knife and bends down to pick it up, Brock walks in and asks if the lunatic (buzzard) is gone, just then, Buzzard comes up from the floor holding the knife in his hand, Brock shrieks and runs out the door, Reba laughs. In the next scene, the entire family are sitting down to Thanksgiving dinner and Jake begins to pray, he says that he is sorry for stealing and asks God to please not send him to hell. Reba says that it was a lovely prayer but he is still grounded. Reba asks Brock if he would like to eat at the big table, Brock replies no and says that he is far away from the lunatic (buzzard). Cast *Reba McEntire - Reba Hart *Christopher Rich - Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia - Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey - Van Montgomery *Mitch Holleman - Jake Hart *Bryan Callen - Buzzard *Lila Braff - Elizabeth Montgomery Absent *Scarlet Pomers - Kyra Hart (mentioned) *Melissa Peterman - Barbra Jean Hart (mentioned) Trivia *Barbra Jean, Henry, and Kyra are absent from this episode yet they were mentioned at least once. *On the Comcast TV Guide, they mistakenly refer to Buzzard as "Bryan", coincidentally, Bryan is the name of the actor who potrays Buzzard. *This is the first episode where Elizabeth talks, her first line being "No, I'm Underdog!" Category:Episodes Category:Holi Category:Holiday episodes Category:Season Five Episodes